1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to automatic machines and processes for filling batteries with acid.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to assemble automotive batteries completely with the plates and separators assembled in cells and the lids of the batteries sealed to the cases of the batteries. The covers of the batteries have holes for venting gases from the batteries as well as for pouring acid into the batteries in order to cover the plates. The assembled batteries are passed under acid filling machines in order to fill them with acid before the vent caps are placed over the vent/acid fill holes.
In the prior art, it was known to place two concentric tubes into each battery vent. This thereby reduced the fill diameter to the point where the actual filling of the battery was quite slow.
Another method was to have a two-station operation wherein at one station acid would enter the battery by gravity and at the second station excess acid would be sucked out until the acid was at a proper level. In such a method, it was common to have battery acid overflows; with their attendant ecological problems.
Further, in the past, a vacuum system would implode the end cells of the battery which would result in a lower acid level on the end cells of the battery.
It is the desire of the present invention to eliminate the prior art problems regarding filling batteries.